shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Zothan
— When Ethan gave his word to Zoe that he will send help, Zoe disregards his words as she believes she’s beyond saving. End of Zoe reveals that he informed Chris Redfield and Umbrella about her, and they went to find her immediately. After Joe cures Zoe and Umbrella was able to restore her body, she receives a call from Ethan, who essentially says the trope name. Zoe is touched.}} Zothan is the het ship between Ethan Winters and Zoe Baker from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Ethan arrives at the plantation following a message sent to him by his wife, Mia. Zoe first manages to get in contact with him by telephone, following a struggle between him and Mia in the guest house. Upon answering, Zoe tells him, “You really shouldn’t have come here.” Ethan questions what’s going on when Zoe informs him of her name and that there should be a way out through the attic, hanging up the phone before Ethan can get anymore words in. Before Ethan can escape, he’s caught by her father, Jack. Whilst Ethan was unconscious, Zoe reattaches his severed hand which had been removed in a scuffle with Mia and gave him a Genome Codex to monitor his health. After Ethan had escaped Jack and the rest of the family at the dinner table, Zoe contacts him via telephone again to provide him with information about the house and hints on where to go, not before telling him, “You did good, Ethan.” Once she hangs up, Ethan comments to himself, “Hell of a girl.” After a fight with Jack, Ethan makes for the main house where Zoe calls Ethan again, asking him if her father gave him a hard time. Ethan is stunned to learn that Jack is her father. Zoe is impressed that Ethan managed to live through that, where she tells him, “You just might be able to pull this off.” She tells him to find a way out of the house and that she’ll “be in touch.” With that, she hangs up. After Ethan escapes from the main house on the plantation, apparently killing Jack in the process, he finds Zoe’s trailer. As Ethan looks around, he can pick up a bra and comment, “maybe it’s Zoe’s.” As Ethan is about to leave the trailer, he is once again contacted by her, surprised that he’s made it “this far,” as Ethan is only one who has. Zoe asks him to search the old house for the recipe to a serum which would cure Mia and herself of the infection plaguing them from leaving, all the while warning him of her mother, Marguerite. After Ethan is successful in finding of the D-Series arm, Zoe tells him to meet her at the trailer, not before telling him, “After we make it, we can get out of here—together.” Unfortunately shortly after she is kidnapped by her brother, Lucas, and taken to the boathouse alongside Mia as a captive. Following Ethan’s conflict with Lucas, where he retrieved the D-series head, he arrives to the boathouse and meets Zoe face-to-face for the first time. Ethan cuts the ropes binding her hands, and as he attempts pleasantries, Zoe gets right to the point of the D-series arm and head for the serum. Ethan gives them and Zoe hastily makes the serum, filling two syringes. However, as Ethan grabs the two serum samples, a heavily mutated Jack burst through the building and grabs him, forcing a final showdown between the two. Ethan manages to take out the many eyes covering Jack’s body, and even though this alone was not enough to keep him down, a quick suggestion from Zoe leads Ethan to injecting Jack with one of the serums in desperation, causing him to rapidly calcify. With one remaining serum left, Ethan makes the difficult choice of curing his own wife Mia over Zoe. Zoe is hurt by this, bitterly telling Ethan and Mia to leave. As Ethan is starting up a small boat on the dock, he turns to Zoe, telling her, “I’ll send up.” Zoe tells him not to bother, as there “won’t be anyone to help.” Quotes Fanon Zothan is a rare pair, fan works are difficult to come by as there’s little to nothing of it. Ethan is most often shipped with Zoe’s older brother, Lucas Baker or Chris Redfield. On AO3, Zothan has one work in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ethan/Zoe tag on FanFiction.net Navigation